A Nymph's Kiss
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Hachimenroppi X Tsukishima. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Reader's discretion advised. -Tsukishima couldn't care about anything else. He couldn't care about his past, where he came, who he had known. He didn't even care about who or what he was. All he could care about was the half-Nymph that seemed to care only for him.-


"_Hic, hn, hic_!"

A blond sobbed, walking through the depths of the night forest with no care for where he was going or what he was going to do. He just had to keep walking. There was nothing left for him in the direction he came from. So he could only keep walking, keep trekking through the underbrush. All the while, he sobbed and cried. He wiped the tears from his eyes and sniffled. His breath hitched as well.

The blond walked and walked and walked. His clothes snagged against thicker bushes and low-hanging branches. He was shivering, as his clothes were very thin. Not even the cloak he wore provided much warmth. His feet were very cold in particular, as he was barefoot—the edges of his pants burnt up to his shins—and were soaked to the bone since he had to cross many streams on this cold fall night. His teeth chattered, his nose was running from both tears and cold, his green eyes were bloodshot, his knuckles had gone numb.

The blond didn't know how long he was walking for. Not until dawn started peaking over the horizon, making the night sky turn a light blue. He pushed through some thorn bushes. The pricks pierced through his clothes and cut his skin on his thighs. He called out before stumbling. He was lucky he didn't step on any. However, his cloak became snagged. He turned and tugged to try and free himself. It wouldn't give. He tugged harder. There was a small rip before the blond was pulled free. He called out once again as the momentum flung him. He fell back hard.

The back of his skull smacked against something hard. It felt like a rock but he couldn't take the time to figure that out. His vision shook before blurring. He rolled on his side as he grabbed his head. His mind began to feel numb while the back of his skull became warm. He felt a thick liquid seep between his fingers and drip onto the grass.

"Am I…going to die here?"

The blonde's heart began to beat fast as fear filled his mind.

"No…I don't want to die…I don't want to…"

The blond fell away into sobs. What was going to kill him? The cold? The blood lost? Maybe an animal will find him and rip him apart?

"No…I don't want…to die…"

The blond heard the grass crunch by his head. His whole form stiffened with fear. Was it a bear? A wolf? With immense effort, he forced himself to look up.

It wasn't an animal at all. The blond could barely see it, but he could make out the outlines of a pale figure. A pale figure with a human-shaped hand.

"A…person…?"

Newfound fear held him. Was it one of _them_? Come to…

"N-no…No…" The blond put his hands to the grass. He tried to push himself up, but he couldn't move, couldn't muster any strength to lift himself up. "P-please! Please don't…kill me…"

It was the last thing he said before the blonde's whole world went black.

* * *

"Ro-Roppi-san! I brought you some b-berries!" The blond beamed happily.

'Roppi' looked over his shoulder, sitting in a pool of crystalline water. He had to turn his head significantly in order to see past the black horn that curled along the side of his face. Eyes as red as roses stared back at the blond. Those eyes narrowed.

"I told you, I don't need that. We have venison still."

"But we-we need to eat more than j-just meat."

Roppi's eyes narrowed even more. He turned around completely, pressing his neck to the edge of the pool. He brought his arms up and folded them against the grassy edge. His eyes fell on the berries. His expression went from questioning to disappointed.

"W-what?" the blond asked.

"Those are yew berries."

"Eh? Oh, I di-didn't know that."

"You do know yew berries are poisonous, right?"

The blond jolted. "E-EH?!"

Roppi stared at him for a moment before he turned his head away. He held back a laugh, pressing his mouth to his bicep. His wet black hair stuck to his arm and cheek as it was sandwiched between the two.

"W-w-what should I do? Should-should I—should I pu-put them back? Or-or b-bury these or-or—"

"Ah, seriously. I can't tell if your stupidity is cute or dangerous."

"Um…is-is that…a compliment or—"

"Not sure yet. I'll let you know later."

The blond didn't know how to respond.

"Here," the raven held his hands out. "I'll take them."

"Yo-you sure?"

"Yeah. Give 'em, Tsuki."

The blond put the berries in Roppi's hand. The raven smiled.

"I'll take care of these." Roppi held one berry up, staring at it as if it were a precious gem. "Wash your hand properly. You don't want any juices getting stuck on everything you touch."

"O-okay? Sh-should I wash them in here or—"

"Here's fine."

"Y-You sur—"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"O-okay."

The blond pushed his hands into the crystalline pool. He scrubbed them together repeatedly. While he did that, the horned man stood. Tsuki became face level with Roppi's…unmentionables far quicker than he was prepared for. The blond gasped and looked away, his cheeks flushing red.

The black-haired man turned around, a thick fleshy black tail with a red tip hiding the line of his butt cheeks.

"Can you get a fire started?" Roppi asked as he walked across the pool to the other side. "It'll be dusk soon enough."

"O-okay…" Tsuki nodded.

The man stepped out of the water in a single bound, on feet that looked more like a lizards. His legs were black all the way up to his thighs, the flesh looking like it was poorly sown onto his pale flesh. No, that was a poor description. It looked more like a disease that was spreading up his legs. The black didn't evenly encircle his legs. It stretched up in strips, one even reaching up to the junction of his leg and hip. It was a grotesque view. Added with the feet that bent back at the heel to look like he was standing on his tiptoes, four meaty toes akin to a great beast and long black claws on each toe tip, his limbs were nothing beautiful. They were beastly, demonic, and unnatural.

They were the most terrifying thing about Roppi's appearance, in Tsukishima's opinion. His elongated ears and black horns that curved around his face had a certain charm to them. His hands followed the same tone of skin as his legs, however, there was nothing too inhuman about them. His nails were pointed, his hands were completely human-shaped. Four fingers and a thumb and palms no bigger than his own face. His hands may be black but they were still human. Even his blood red eyes weren't scary—anymore. It was merely the legs that Tsuki wasn't sure if he could get used to. The rest of Roppi was beautiful: pale milky flesh, perfect symmetry along even nook and cranny, lips so red they make the darkest roses jealous. He was truly beautiful despite his monstrous abnormalities.

Tsuki had been with this man for so long now, he wasn't sure what he would do without him. This man had taken care of him, fed him, nurtured him, for what felt like years now. Tsuki had no concept of time in this oasis in the forest. This clearing that seemed like no man had ever touched before. It was a paradise and Tsuki was content here.

He couldn't even imagine going back to his old life.

He couldn't even remember what his old life was like.

Tsuki paused. _**'Wait, why can't I remember? I haven't been here that long. My…I have to have a mother and father. I am only the age of seventeen…aren't I?'**_

"Tsuki?" Roppi's melancholy voice reached the blonds ears. "You become a statue?"

"Oh, no, um, I'm-I'm fine…" Tsuki pulled his hands out of the water and shook them off. He wiped them dry on the grass before standing. "I'll-I'll go get the fi-firewood."

The blond turned and rushed off.

'_**How did I even get here? How did I end up with a monster like him? I can't remember anything before coming here.'**_

* * *

"You've been pretty quiet. Are you okay?" Roppi asked.

"Um…" Tsuki looked up at him. Then adverted his gaze.

"There's no need to be secretive." Roppi smiled. "I mean, you saw every inch of my cock today. We've got nothing to hide at this point."

Tsuki jolted, his cheeks burning fiery red. "Th-th-th-that's—!"

Roppi chuckled. He smiled with glee. Tsuki couldn't help acknowledging how beautiful he looked in comparison to his usual glower.

"Ah, but in all honesty." Roppi continued. "What's wrong?"

Tsuki's brows furrowed. He stared at the fire. "I just…I just…How-how did I get here, Roppi-san?"

Roppi's eyes widened.

"I just…I don't remember how-how I got here. I-I don't remember any-anything but my time with y-you. My-my parents, my home. I-I can't re-remember…"

Roppi's eyes narrowed. "Ah, I get it." He put his wooden plate down on the grass. "Tsuki, come here real quick."

"Eh, w-what?" Tsuki put his plate down and crawled over to the horned man.

Roppi's hand reached out. His elongated black nails scratched softly against Tsuki's cheek. The blond felt a tinge of fear crawl up his spine. A part of his told him to take that simple act as a threat to his wellbeing. But the blond trusted Roppi. He shouldn't judge Roppi based on his appearance as that was most-likely the cause for the anxiety.

"Kiss me, Tsuki."

The blond blushed and jolted. "E-eh?!"

Roppi smiled. "See, I'm a forlarren, Tsuki. My mother was a Nymph. My kiss can restore any memories you've forgotten."

"Eh? Bu-but I thought a Ny-Nymph's kiss took away people's memories."

"A Nymph's kiss does. But I'm a Forlarren. I'm half Nymph. My kiss restores memories."

"R-really?"

Roppi nodded, smiling softly.

Tsuki leaned forward. His heart started beating in his ears as his cheeks burned. Could he really kiss another man? Wasn't this strange? Looking at Roppi's beautiful face, Tsuki couldn't see anything wrong with kissing those heavenly lips.

Roppi leaned in as well. With the softness of a feather, his lips came over Tsuki's. So sweet, so smooth. How could Tsuki have ever denied such a sensation? He was foolish to question if this was wrong or right.

All his concerns melted with that kiss. He no longer cared about where he came from or what happened to lead him to this lovely creature. All he cared about was the forlarren before him. This beautiful half-Nymph.

'_**I wonder what his other half is. Probably human. But why would he look so beastly if he was half-human?'**_

Tsuki couldn't bring himself to try and figure that out. He only cared about the sweet kiss.

* * *

"Roppi-san…"

"Hm?" Roppi didn't turn to look at the blond.

The two were lying on a soft, makeshift mattress made of bird down, moss, and animal pelts. The blanket that lied over them was made of soft rabbit pelts sown together.

"Um…do you…can you…is-is it alright if we ki-kiss again?"

Roppi was quiet. That instantly made Tsuki feel embarrassed by his request. The raven rolled over to face Tsuki.

"Why do you want that?"

"Um-um-um," Tsuki looked down in embarrassment. "I just…I just thought, it-it would be nice to-to kiss you again. I—you—you're so b-beautiful and th-the kiss felt so…so…"

"Amazing?"

Tsuki nodded.

"Hm…" Roppi looked up, peering through the branches of his little hut. "Honestly, I'm not that big a fan for kissing."

Tsuki felt disappointment seep into his being. He deflated and glanced to the side.

"But," Roppi's hand touched the blondes cheek, making him look up at Roppi. "I can make an exception for you."

With that, the forlarren pressed his lips to Tsuki's.

The blond inhaled deeply, his cheeks flushing instantly with a passion he never felt before.

'_**Wow, it's so amazing.'**_

Roppi's hand snaked into Tsuki's hair. Tsuki swallowed hard. His own hands reached up and rested on Roppi's chest. The blond moved closer, pressing himself against the beastly man completely. Roppi inhaled deeply. The black-haired man pushed his knee in between Tsuki's leg.

"Hm!" Tsuki jolted as his eyes stretched wide.

The blond reached down and pushed on the leg. He wanted to protest verbally but the kiss was too amazing. Too passionate to separate. Roppi's long, forked tongue forced its way past the seal of Tsuki's lips. The forlarren's hands held Tsuki's head in place. The blond couldn't pull away.

The two started huffing, Tsuki's breathe coming out heavier than Roppi's. The forlarren dug the claws of his feet into the ground and pushed his knee up more. The black flesh of his thigh pressed against the underside of Tsuki's scrotums. The blonde felt a need fill his abdomen. His hips gyrated to rub his rising cock against Roppi's leg.

Roppi was the one to separate the kiss. Tsuki exhaled heavily, falling into labored breathing.

"Did you like the kiss?" Roppi bumped his forehead against Tsuki's.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuki swallowed hard. "B-but, y-your leg…"

"What about my leg?" Roppi pushed his leg up more.

"_Hah_!" Tsuki tilted his head back, arching his spine.

"You seem to like that." Roppi pressed his mouth to Tsuki's chest, kissing the blonde's defined sternum.

"I…this is…some-something you're supposed to do with-with a woman, right?"

"You say that after asking for a kiss?" His pointed, black nail encircled one of Tsuki's nipples.

"Bu-but, thi-this—a kiss isn't th-the same. You can kiss a m-man without it be-being strange."

"Who told you that?" He pressed his finger against the nub. It felt like leather against Tsuki's flesh.

"Um…I-I don't…I don't remember…"

"That's okay." Roppi hugged Tsuki, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. He rolled them over so Tsuki was on his back with the forlarren on top of him. "You don't have to remember. So long as you're with me, nothing else should matter."

"…E-even my p-past?"

"Especially your past."

Tsuki wasn't sure if that was right. He wasn't sure if he should follow this monster's sway. But a part of him also said that it wasn't something to worry about. That Roppi was right.

Nothing else mattered.

Only his time with Roppi was what mattered.

"Okay…" Tsuki swallowed hard.

Roppi smiled. He reached his hand down and rubbed against the bulge in the blonde's pants. Tsuki jolted and arched.

"B-but, I'm-I'm not sure about th-this…"

"I'm sure about this." Roppi pulled on the button of Tsuki's pants.

"Bu-but we-we're both me-men—" Tsuki's words stopped as he gasped. Roppi had pulled opened Tsuki's pants, exposing the head of his cock.

"And?" Roppi hooked his fingers into the waistband of Tsuki's pants and pulled them.

The blond had to shift his hips to help Roppi pull his pants down. The fabric came down to around his knees. Roppi pushed himself up to sit on his knees. The light of the full moon shined on them through the entrance of their hut, illuminating the half-naked blond. Tsuki blushed, grabbing a handful of their bedding. Roppi's red eyes devoured the sight.

"You're quite beautiful, you know that?" Roppi smiled.

Tsuki felt his cheeks burn to the compliment. _**'I'm beautiful? Such a thing, coming from a truly beautiful person…'**_

Roppi went back down on to rest on his hands. He kissed the center of Tsuki's chest again.

"Tsuki, I want you to do something for me."

"W-what? _Hm_!" Roppi's mouth came over Tsuki's nipple.

"I want you to prep yourself for me."

"P-prep? Wh-what do you—"

Roppi's hand came around Tsuki's cock. The blond gyrated his hips out of reflex, grabbing Roppi's biceps for the same reason.

"My nails will only tear you if I try to do it." Roppi said, "So you have to do it."

"I-I—"

"I'm not bottoming. You're cuter anyway. Seeing me panting and moaning would just make you limp. Besides, my tail would get in the way."

Tsuki had no idea what Roppi was talking about. It must have shown on his face as Roppi cocked a brow and looked up at him. He stared for a moment, then let out a sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair in irritancy.

"Okay, when's the last time you took a shit?"

Tsuki jolted and blushed. "Th-that's not—"

"Recently? Today? What?"

"…W-why do you…"

"Just answer the question."

"…Um…today…th-this morning…"

"Did you clean properly?"

"…Yeah. And-and I took a bath…"

"You washed properly?"

"Y-y-y-yes…"

"Okay, good, then it's clean in here."

"…H-Here?—Eek!" Roppi grabbed Tsuki's knees and spread the blond wide.

"You're hairless down here. Or maybe the blond is so fine I can't see it under the moonlight."

"R-Ro-Ro-Roppi-san!" Tsuki reached in between his legs. He hid himself with his hands, blushing profusely. His green eyes were stretched wide.

"So you'll have to prepare yourself, Tsuki." Roppi's index finger came over Tsuki's middle finger, which was hiding his anus. "My nails will cut you and I don't want this to be painful for you."

"P-p-p-painful...? Wh-what…I-I'm not sure—do, do you want me to-to put my fin-fingers in my-my butt?"

"That's right."

"Bu-but why?"

Roppi stared at him. He then leaned forward. Tsuki jolted with sudden fear as the forlarren brought his face inches from his own. Roppi pressed his forward against Tsuki's, gently, softly. He rubbed his head against the blonde's lovingly. His gaze was filled with an adoration that made the fear in Tsuki dissipate instantly.

"I want to make love to you, Tsuki." Roppi's voice was just above a whisper. "That's what kissing leads to, after all. But I don't want to hurt you. So, I need you to prepare yourself."

"But…but, what are you go-going to do? Why do you…with my b-butt…?"

Roppi stared at him, his tail flicking. Tsuki wasn't sure if it was with irritancy since Roppi's expression didn't change. The forlarren grabbed Tsuki's hand gently. The blond struggled for a moment because he didn't understand but he quickly gave in to follow Roppi's pace. The raven brought Tsuki's hand down. He pressed his hand against the pants between Roppi's legs. Tsuki gasped and went to pull away but the raven refused him. Tsuki could feel a prominent stiffness against Roppi's pants.

"This." Roppi said. "This is what I want to put in you." Roppi nuzzled his head against Tsuki's lovingly. "I want to become one with you. This is what it means to make love."

Tsuki felt his blush reach his ears. They burned with ferocity, enough to ache slightly. His stared up at Roppi with wide green eyes.

"It's…It's so b-big."

Roppi chuckled. "Thank you."

"Th-there's no way—can-can it really fit?"

"Of course, if you stretch yourself for me."

"Re-really?"

"Yes, really."

Tsuki didn't look too certain about such an idea. To put his own fingers in his anus just seemed wrong. If he were a woman, maybe this would appeal to him more, but of course, he couldn't say that for sure.

Tsuki looked at his hand. The blond could feel the forlarren's hardness pulsing under his hand. Roppi-san was raring to go. Roppi-san got like this because of Tsukishima. The blond could hold a little bit of pride that he had such an effect on Roppi. If the beastly man didn't like him even a little, then this would prove fruitless. This beautiful man could have anyone but he chose the mundane Tsukishima.

Tsuki wanted to make the raven happy. He wanted to make love with Roppi if that's what Roppi wanted. He wanted to please the forlarren, even if it made him uncomfortable.

"O-okay." Tsuki said. "Um, but…could-could I lay on my side? I-I think that would be easier to-to—for me to touch…"

Roppi stared at him for a moment. Tsuki wasn't sure if he said something he shouldn't have. Then the raven chuckled. He planted a kiss on Tsuki's forehead.

"Of course." Roppi stated.

With that said, the horned man grabbed Tsuki by his hips and rolled the two over so they were both lying on their sides. Roppi hooked his monstrous toes around the waistband of Tsuki's pants and tugged them down the rest of his legs. He pulled the jeans off completely, tossing them away with his foot. Tsuki decided not to mention how impressive he found that.

Roppi cupped his hand against Tsuki's cheek. The forlarren smiled before pressing his lips to the blonde's once again. Tsuki moaned into those sinful red lips.

The kiss was only temporary. Roppi separated from him before grabbing his wrist. He brought the blonde's fingers up to his lips and opened his mouth. Tsuki became nervous for a moment. For a moment, he thought Roppi would bite his fingers off. But the fear was ill-put as Roppi instead stuck out his forked tongue. He wrapped the thin muscle around the blonde's index and middle fingers. Tsuki's digits became instantly soaked.

Once the raven seem satisfied with his work, he brought the hand down and kissed Tsuki once again. Mouth thoroughly occupied, Roppi guided Tsuki's hand down to his own entrance. He folded his hand over Tsuki's so the blond pressed his own fingers to his entrance. Tsuki swallowed hard. Nervousness made his stomach coil. He still wasn't certain on this. He wanted to voice his opinion but he just couldn't bring himself to break this kiss.

Roppi's tongue snaked into the blonde's mouth.

"Hm! Mm…" Tsuki's eyes softened as pleasure built.

Roppi pushed his finger against Tsuki's. The blonde's middle finger pushed against his entrance. His hand began to shake at the implication.

'_**But this is what Roppi-san wants…'**_

Tsuki grabbed the chest of Roppi's shirt to expel his nervousness elsewhere. With his other hand, he pushed a finger in.

Instantly, his body resisted the act. It tightened around his finger and began to hurt the outer ring.

"Hm!" Tsuki whined into Roppi's mouth. "Mngh!"

Roppi broke the kiss. The blond panted heavily, sucking in air greedily. Tsuki tilted his head down, resting it against Roppi's chest.

"You have to push it in farther than that."

Without waiting for a response, Roppi pushed Tsuki's finger more. The digit was forced deeper inside himself.

"Hngh!" Tsuki clenched his teeth.

"Does it hurt?" Roppi asked.

"U-uh-huh." Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut.

Roppi kissed Tsuki's forehead. "You'll be okay. Push your finger in all the way and just leave it there for now. Your body will get used to it, little by little."

Tsuki looked up at him. The uncertainty was obvious in his green orbs. But he nodded nonetheless. Tsuki swallowed hard before pushing the finger in more. His insides protested to the ache. The muscles tightened and clenched around his digit. It hurt. The more he pushed in, the more his body hurt.

"Exhale." Roppi commanded.

Tsuki obeyed. He inhaled quickly and exhaled slowly. That made his insides a bit more relaxed. Finally, he had the full digit in to the knuckle. Tsuki breathed out once again.

"Is it all in?" Roppi asked.

"Y-yeah…" Tsuki looked up at Roppi. "Yeah."

"You've done well." Roppi kissed his forehead again. "You're so cute."

Tsuki didn't respond. Roppi smiled before he tilted his head. He kissed Tsuki's cheek. Then his neck. Tsuki's breathe hitched to the touch. Roppi lowered himself more, shimmying his hips and using his feet and elbows to do so. The forlarren kissed Tsuki's collar bone. Then the center of his chest. His solar plexus. His stomach. His pubic area. Tsuki gasped to the sensation.

Roppi stared at Tsuki's erection. The member had gone half-soft because of the pain to his backside. But underneath the forlarren's stare, the cock began to twitch. Roppi did nothing but stare. Tsuki felt his heartbeat elevate and his toes curl. His body filled with anticipation. He didn't know what Roppi was going to do but he knew it would be kind. He hoped it was kind. He was craving for it to be kind. The thought of it made Tsuki's cock twitch over and over. He became harder just from the stare.

The member stood proudly, twitching so fiercely it almost touched Roppi's nose. The forlarren smiled.

"Look at you, getting excited on your own…" Roppi's breathe berated Tsuki's member.

"Hm!" Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut. He brought his free hand up and tugged his scarf up to press against his mouth, blushing profusely.

Roppi grinned. With the blonde's vision obscured, the raven opened his mouth. Roppi's long tongue came out of his mouth. He drew the muscle up the length of Tsuki's cock.

"Hyah!" Tsuki jolted, eyes stretching wide.

The blond quickly looked down, taking his hand away from his mouth to grab Roppi's hair. He fisted a handful of black locks to push the forlarren away.

"Th-th-th-that's di-dirty, Roppi-san!"

"It's fine." Roppi looked up at him, smiling. "I want to make you feel good."

"Bu-but…" Tsuki wanted to argue but at the same time, the sensation of that long tongue on his cock had felt so _incredibly _good. The blond wanted more.

"It'll help you relax too." Roppi said, rubbing his thumb against Tsuki's hip bone. "Help you get this in more."

Roppi reached around and touched Tsuki's occupied hand. The blond swallowed hard.

"O…okay…" Tsuki nodded.

Roppi smiled. With proper consent, the horned man kissed the under-vein of the pulsing member. Tsuki tilted his head back. The blond bit into his scarf, his hand immediately beginning to tremble. Roppi wrapped his tongue around the member. He gave the organ a generous squeeze, the forked tip rubbing over the urethra.

"_Hah_!" Tsuki's eyes widened. "Uh, hm!"

Tsuki began to shake as his body was devoured by pleasure. He had never felt such a feeling, such intense pleasure—especially in his nether region. It was so good. Roppi was so good. He hadn't even done much but Tsuki's virginal body was responding so prominently.

"Yol ha' stah mofing." Roppi said.

"Waah! D-d-d-don't t-talk! Right now!"

Roppi chuckled before he took his tongue away. He swallowed hard before looking up at Tsuki, smiling.

"Your hand hasn't moved in a while." The forlarren stated. He pressed his index finger against the tip of his cock, rubbing it back and forth against the urethra. "You've gotten used to it, haven't you?"

Tsuki shifted his hip to the touch. His insides had gotten used to the feel but he was scared to move his finger in case it sparked the pain from before. Roppi smiled up at Tsuki almost reassuringly before his tail snaked up the blonde's limbs. He wrapped the red-tipped appendage around Tsuki's cock and began slowly rubbing the member up and down.

"Hm!"

"Keep moving your hand, Tsuki." Roppi stated. "You need to get used to this if we're going to go all the way."

Tsuki stared at the raven before closing his eyes in embarrassment and nodding. The blond pulled his finger out to the tip and pushed it back in. The sensation was uncomfortable, but the pain wasn't there. Tsuki could handle this. He continued this action, thrusting his finger in and out of his own body.

"There you go." Roppi kissed the member again. "Good job. Keep doing that; don't lose focus."

Tsuki nodded. He couldn't think long enough to talk.

Roppi wrapped his tongue back around the cock, squeezing it for all it was worth. He shoved the forked tip of his tongue under the foreskin before rubbing it against the slit. The forlarren then put his mouth over the tip.

"Hah!" Tsuki's eyes stretched wide. "HAH!"

Roppi inched his mouth down the member. Further and further. The tip of Tsuki's cock went down Roppi's throat, being squeezed by the muscles in his neck.

"Oh, oh!"

Tsuki didn't stop moving his hand but his mind was starting to drift. The pleasure was taking him to a place he had never gone before. A white euphoria was seeping into the corner of his mind, threatening to take it over completely. Following that feeling was a pressure under his stomach. His muscles were starting to tense with every burst of pleasure that coursed up his spine. That pressure…Tsuki wanted to release it. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable or painful; he just wanted the feeling that would come afterwards. He didn't know what that feeling would be but his body was craving for that release.

Roppi took his mouth off. "Put another finger in, Tsuki."

"E-eh?" Tsuki blinked, the pleasure making his thought process a little fuzzy.

"Another finger. Put one in."

'…_**Another…'**_

Tsuki pressed his wet index finger against his entrance. He wasn't sure if he could fit another one in. The outer ring didn't feel like it would give away to another. But Roppi said to do it so it must be possible. The blond pulled his middle finger out to the tip then pressed his index to the other digit. He pressed the tip to his entrance. He pushed. His anus swallowed the second intruder easier than Tsuki thought it would. The burning sensation to his outer ring returned but his insides were just uncomfortable. He pushed the two fingers in to the knuckle.

"I-I have the-the se-second fi-finger in…" Tsuki said.

Roppi smiled. "Good boy." He kissed Tsuki's hip.

Roppi put his mouth back over the member. "Hm!"

The raven bobbed his head up and down the hard cock. Saliva built on his bottom lip, creating strings of liquids to the base of Tsuki's cock. The blond felt something beading on his tip but Roppi instantly lapped it up.

"I…Roppi-san," Tsuki's legs started twitching, his toes curling. "M-more. I…something going to-to come…"

A carnal, almost violent sensation began to fuel his chest. He wanted Roppi to swallow everything he had to offer. He wanted this hot, beautiful half-Nymph to take it all like the bitch he was. He wanted to see this slut choke on his cock.

Roppi took his mouth off of Tsuki's cock. The blonde's eyes stretched wide.

"Oi, don't stop!"

Roppi's eyes stretched wide. Tsuki's eyes also stretched wide.

"S-sorry…" the blond muttered. "I-I don't know w-why I got angry…"

"…It's fine. It's frustrating when you're right on the edge and your partner stops."

"S-sorry."

"You're okay."

Tsuki didn't feel okay. There was a part of him that was creeping towards the surface. A part that he didn't know he had nor liked. It…Whatever it was, it was scary, mean, and Tsuki feared it might be violent. He didn't want to hurt Roppi-san and he was scared that part of him that he didn't know was going to hurt the forlarren.

Roppi kissed Tsuki's hip once again. "Hey, Tsuki. Bend your fingers towards your stomach. There should be a spot inside you that'll make you feel really good."

"A…a spot…?"

Tsuki looked over his shoulder as if he could see what he was talking about. He then did as advised and bent his fingers towards his stomach. Nothing seemed to be happening. If anything, it just applied a pressure that made him feel like he was going to defecate. He didn't like that so he must have been doing something wrong.

"I-I don't like it…"

"You don't?" Roppi looked up at him. "You should."

"I-I don't…"

"Hm…"

Roppi's tail slunk over Tsuki's leg. He felt the red tip touch his entrance.

"Eh?" Tsuki's eyes widened. "W-what are you—!" Tsuki jolted as the tail was lifted towards his face.

"Suck on this." Roppi commanded. "You can take your fingers out and I'll do the rest, okay?"

"…B-but is-isn't this…too-too big?"

"I won't put it all in. Just enough that I can make you feel good. If it hurts, you can tell me and I'll stop."

"You-you will?"

Roppi nodded.

Tsuki swallowed hard. "Okay…"

Tsuki removed his fingers. Roppi grabbed a rag sitting on the side of the mattress and gave it to Tsukishima. He wiped his hands off. The tail pressed to Tsuki's lips, making the blond jolt.

"You have to suck this for me." Roppi smiled a devilish grin.

The blond blushed profusely. Bashfulness hit him hard. He was so embarrassed to open his mouth. But again…Roppi wanted this. Tsuki closed his eyes tight shut and opened his mouth. The appendage was pushed in harsher than Tsuki would like.

"HM!" The blonde's eyes stretched wide as the red tip was completely buried in his mouth.

Tsuki reached up to pull the tail out, however, Roppi refused him by grabbing the blonde's wrists. He held the limbs down by his hips.

"Hm, mm—KM!" Roppi put his mouth back over Tsuki's cock, sucking hard.

Roppi bobbed his head quickly, wrapping his reptilian tongue around Tsuki's cock to squeeze it. He rubbed the muscle against the slit, which induced more of that liquid to come out.

"Mmph! Mm! Hm!" Roppi pulled the tail out. "_Hah, hah_, ah, Ro-Roppi—hngh!"

The thick red tip pressed against Tsuki's entrance a moment before it was pushed in. Tsuki arched to the sensation. The very tip was no bigger than Tsuki's two fingers but as he forced in more, his entrance was stretching farther than he had gotten it before. His outer ring felt like it was going to tear if he kept pushing that widening thing in.

"Roppi-s-san, it hu-hurts…"

Roppi didn't respond. Instead, he stopped moving. He guided Tsuki's hands to touch his horns. The blond twitched. He made eye contact with Roppi. Just the gaze alone was able to tell him what he wanted. Tsuki grabbed the black horns gently. He didn't want to hurt the raven after all. Roppi's hands now free, he gripped Tsuki's hips to hold him still.

The tail pushed towards Tsuki's stomach. The uncomfortable feeling followed. Tsuki arched and groaned. Then the tail touched something. Something that make Tsuki jolt and his eyes stretch wide. A bolt of pleasure shot up his spine to tickle his mind. It had come from that spot. Tsuki gasped to the sensation.

"W-w-what? What was th-th-th-that?" Tsuki's form began to shake again.

"There it is." Roppi took his mouth off long enough to smile. "That's what I wanted you to find."

"Wh-what is—hyah!" The forlarren pressed his tail against that spot again.

Roppi pressed against that spot over and over, without pause or mercy. At the same time, he put his mouth back over Tsuki's cock and bobbed his head with fervor. Tsuki tightened his grip on Roppi's horns, practically pulling the forlarren on him.

Tsuki raised his leg to rest against Roppi's side. His toes curled to dig into Roppi's side. The nails dug in, causing Roppi pain. Roppi shifted his side away from Tsuki's leg.

'_**His nails weren't that long. Why'd that…'**_

"Roppi-san! Ah, ah!" Tsuki arched, tilting his head back. "Ah, I-I—pl-please, don't st-stop!"

Roppi didn't need to be told twice. Having the usually soft-spoken blond screaming in pleasure was not something Roppi would stop. He sucked hard, pressing his tail against that same spot inside him. He brought the tip of his tongue to Tsukishima's urethra and pushed it in the slit—just enough to touch the small cluster of nerves at the tip.

Tsuki twitched hard, nearly kicking Roppi. The blond tilted his head back and called out as his vision went white. A euphoria took over his entire being, flooding his mind and coursing through his whole body. A white hot pain was mixed in with the intense pleasure. The pain erupted in his shoulders, bottom of his spine, and his lower legs. He didn't understand. It felt so good but hurt so much.

Soon both feelings passed and he fell limp on the rabbit pelts. His breath came out in heavy pants. Tears dotted his eyes. His cheeks were flushed red. There was a small layer of sweat over his entire body, making his shirt stick to him slightly.

Tsuki didn't know what happened to cause the pain. His mind was still reeling from the euphoria. Tsuki didn't know nor had the ability to find out what.

But Roppi knew. Roppi saw it. He saw something that made the forlarren stiffen in fear. He didn't care that his mouth was full of Tsuki's sperm, nor that his erection was throbbing painfully against his pants. For a split moment, Roppi was afraid of the blond.

Because he saw. He saw an ashen white tail, layered with sharp spines and armed with a red barbed tip come out of Tuski's lower back. He saw a pair of transparently white bug wings, lined with red wing arches sprout out of his shoulder blades. Roppi couldn't see Tsuki's legs but he could hear some grotesque popping coming from the blonde's knees. He could feel claws, not nails, dig into his side.

'…_**That must be why you came here…' **_Roppi thought.

The raven pulled his mouth off of Tsuki's body. Roppi swallowed hard Tsuki's sperm, panting heavily afterwards. The raven wiped his mouth before propping himself up on his knees, leaning over the blond. Tsuki was completely limp, eyes closed and basking in his afterglow. The transformation was no more. Laying before Roppi was the pale human that had been with him for so many days now.

'_**Why you were crying and scared when we first met.'**_

Roppi rubbed his hand against Tsuki's face, his elongated nail grazing his pale skin.

'_**You're like me.'**_

Tsuki opened his eyes, looking up at Roppi with a gaze of glazed over pleasure. "Roppi…"

'_**You're a half-Devil as well.'**_

Roppi leaned down and kissed Tsuki's forehead. He then removed his tail from Tsuki's entrance.

"Nn!" The blond twitched before looking down.

"You're beautiful." Roppi said, nuzzling his head against Tsuki's. "Truly."

The forlarren spread Tsuki's legs wide. The blond gasped, reaching down to place his hand against Roppi's abdomen out of reflex. Roppi nestled himself between Tsuki's thighs.

"Ro-Roppi—"

"Stay with me forever."

The raven undid his pants, pushing the black fabric down to around his knees. His rock hard cock stood proud against his pubic area. Tsuki's eyes stretched wide at finally seeing the monster he had felt early. The member twitched with anticipation.

Roppi hooked his arms under Tsuki's knees and pulled the blond closer. He propped Tsuki's rump on his thighs so that his lower back was lifted off the ground. His cock was aligned with the blonde's entrance.

"Roppi—"

"Stay here with me." Roppi leaned forward. "Never leave here."

Roppi pushed his hips forward.

"Ah, AH!" Tsuki's eyes stretched wide as that member entered him.

There was no pain. At least not yet. It was just uncomfortable. Tsuki felt like that would only be temporary.

"I'll love you for as many days as I have."

Roppi pushed and pushed. As the big cock tip pushed into Tsuki's innermost rectum, the blond felt a white hot pain shoot up his insides.

"O-ow-ow! Roppi-san!" Tsuki pushed against Roppi's stomach.

"I'll keep you warm, keep you fed. I'll make you happy."

"Ro-Roppi-san," Tsuki groaned. His expression soured with pain as the forlarren continued to push in. "You're hurting me! You're hurting—agh!"

Roppi buried himself till the hilt. Tsuki's form was trembling hard as he panted heavily. The raven wrapped his arm around Tsuki's shoulders and hugged the blond lovingly. He stopped moving, just lied there over Tsuki.

"I'll love you, Tsukishima. I promise. I…"

Roppi leaned back to make eye contact with Tsuki. Tears dotted his green eyes—those green eyes flashing blood red with every twitch of Tsuki's body. The forlarren smiled at Tsuki with adoration. He placed his hands on Tsuki's face, rubbing the tears away with his thumbs.

"I believe we were made for each other. You and I, together forever."

Roppi pressed his forehead against Tsuki's.

"Please, stay with me till the day we die and I promise I will love you, until the very end."

Tsuki felt his heart pound in his chest. His ears were starting to ring as his face burned with heat. He had never felt so happy. No one had ever shown such passion towards him before. But there was a part of Tsuki that told him this was wrong. This was far too sudden. Roppi seemed to be desperate for this. Something was off about this confession.

However…

"O-okay." Tsuki put his hands on Roppi's cheeks, smiling softly. "I'll-I'll stay…"

Tsuki couldn't find a proper reason to reject Roppi's offer. His whole world revolved around this beautiful half-Nymph. Nothing else mattered. The rest of the world be damned; so long as Tsuki could remain in this grotto forever, the blond couldn't bring himself to care about anything.

"Tsukishima…" Roppi hugged Tsuki tight.

The forlarren pulled his hips back and thrust back in.

"Nngh!" Tsuki wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, hugging him tightly. His knees squeezed Roppi's hips while his toes curled in pain. "Ro-Roppi-san, please, g-g-gentle…It hu-hurts…"

"Sorry." Roppi kissed Tsuki's temple. "Bear with me. The pain will pass, I promise."

"Nn! Nngh! Nn!"

"Tsuki…Tsukishima…"

"Roppi-san, nn!"

"Tsuki…"

* * *

Sun shined down into the quiet Nymph grotto. Hachimenroppi and Tsukishima were sleeping quite contently, the raven hugging the blond close. The pale human was completely enveloped by those black limbs.

However, Roppi was awakened. His ears twitched as something big lumbered through the underbrush, breaking branches and bushes as it went. Roppi's red eyes opened and immediately narrowed with irritancy. The forlarren pushed himself up, looking out of his hut to his grotto. Whatever was coming was heading straight for them.

"Tsukishima." Roppi shook the blonde's shoulders. "Tsuki. Wake up."

The blond groaned. He blinked repeatedly before groggily looking over his shoulder. "Wha…"

"Wake up. Get dressed."

"W-why…?" Tsuki propped himself on his elbow.

"Something's coming."

"Eh?" Tsuki jolted up, looking up at Roppi with worry. "Wh-what's coming?"

"I don't know." Roppi grabbed his clothes. He tugged on his pants and pulled his button up on. "Get dressed, quickly."

The blond nodded. Roppi bent down to leave the hut. He decided he'd button his shirt later. The threat was getting closer by the second. He had to be ready to fight.

The threat was finally upon them. Through the tall bushes came four men, decked out in leather armor with different types of weapons on their hips. Three of the men had red crosses on their clothes and one of them had a quarterstaff in his hands.

The men looked at Roppi. Their eyes stretched wide and they immediately drew their swords.

"Another Tiefling!"

"What the hell? Why are so many showing up?"

"Is that the one we were originally hunting?"

"No, the one we're looking for was a blond!"

"OI!" Roppi yelled, his voice booming across the clearing. "I am a forlarren, son of a Nymph! And you are trespassing upon my grotto! Leave now before I make you regret this intrusion!"

"A forlarren…?"

"You—that's a disgusting half-breed!"

"What?"

"Forlarren's are the spawn's of a Nymph and the devil that enslaved her! This bastard! This _thing_ is the byproduct of a raped fey! And Forlarren's are known for murdering their own mothers! They're no different than their devilish fathers!"

"Well, fuck! Kill it quickly then!"

Roppi hissed, bringing his hands out at his side. His fingers flexed out to display his elongated nails.

"Get out." Roppi growled.

The men said nothing as they rushed forward.

Roppi pushed off the grass. With blinding speed, the raven charged the closest man to him. The man swung his sword towards Roppi's neck. The raven reflexively jolted to the side. The iron blade missed, opening the man's side for an attack. Roppi swung his hand out. His claws tore through the leather armor as easily as butter, the skin underneath ripping like paper. He called out in pain before jolting away.

Another man came up behind Roppi. The raven only knew he was there before his tail slapped against the man's thigh. Roppi quickly jumped to the side. The iron ax connected with Roppi's arm. The forlarren called out in pain before whipping his tail around the man's neck. There was a sick popping sound as the man was basically thrown by his head to the ground.

Roppi hopped back out of range of the other intruders. He checked his arm. The injury wasn't deep. Roppi had been moving with the swing so it only cut deep enough to pierce the skin. He'd be fine.

Roppi then looked down at the man he had just felled. The individual who had the quarterstaff was knelt over the man, checking the individual for a pulse. The man's head lolled at an awkward angle. His neck was obviously broken.

As soon as that realization hit Roppi, he felt a torrent of guilt fill his being.

"_You're such a kind boy, Roppi."_

'_**No, I'm not.'**_

"_You're my son, after all. You're a Nymph, like me."_

'_**I'm not. I'm a devil spawn. I…'**_

"_You're a kind boy. So sweet, so thoughtful. You'd never hurt anyone."_

'_**That's a lie. I just did. I…'**_

"_You'd never hurt me."_

'_**I did hurt you, Mother. I did. And now, I've…again…'**_

"_Such a kind boy."_

'_**What have I done? What have I—'**_

Roppi felt agonizing pain in his shoulder blade. He called out in pain as he fell forward. Reaching back, he felt an arrow in his back. It wasn't in a vital area, however. He'd live. But that didn't matter. Roppi lost the will to fight. Remorse clawed at his very being, demanding he succumb to his guilt. He fell to his knees with his head hung low.

"I'm sorry…I…I'm…"

"Roppi-san!"

The raven's eyes widened as he looked up. The blond he had promised to protect came rushing out of the hut, staring at Roppi with those wide green eyes. Within the same moment, light shined off of something metal, inducing him to look up. One of the men was swinging his sword down at Roppi's head. The raven gasped and jolted back, holding a hand up. He caught the blade in his hand, the weapon tearing into the flesh of his palm. Roppi cringed in pain.

The forlarren wrapped his tail around the assailant's ankle and pulled hard. The man fell back. Roppi took the opportunity to jump away, leaping farther away from the men—and from Tsukishima.

"P-please, stop this!" Tsuki called, looking at the intruders. "Ro-Ro-Roppi-san is a good man! He woul-wouldn't hurt anyone! Pl-please just leave—"

"It's him!"

"E-eh?" Tsuki's eyes stretched wide.

"Tsuki, run!" Roppi called.

"That's the tiefling! The one who burnt our village!"

"So this is where you were hiding for the last eight months, you little bastard!"

Roppi's eyes widened. So did Tsuki's.

"Eight…months? Th-that's how long I've—wait, you-you said bu-burnt?" Tsuki took a step back, hugging himself slightly. "I-I would never—"

"Kill him now!" The man with the quarterstaff called. "Bring his head back for the church to confirm his departure from this world!"

Fear flooded Tsuki's green eyes.

Roppi let out a hiss of rage as he charged forward. He charged the man with the quarterstaff—obviously some cleric or paladin. Roppi didn't care to figure that out as he flared his claws out. The man held his staff up and Roppi's claws dug into the wood as the man blocked his attack. Roppi pushed his feet to make the man stumble back. He held his guard despite the pressure from the inhuman.

"Wall of Force…" the man muttered.

Instantly, Roppi was flung back by some invisible wall. Said wall slammed into Roppi hard and threw the raven across the clearing. Roppi twisted and landed on all four, digging his claws into the ground to stop himself. Roppi glared death at the magical individual.

Tsukishima screamed. Roppi quickly looked over to see one of men—one that hadn't been attacked by Roppi yet—had taken hold of Tsuki's hair and was forcing the blond on his knees. Tsuki was grabbing the man's wrist with one hand and pushing against the man's stomach with the other.

Seeing the blond in distress lit a fire of rage within the forlarren. Roppi clenched his teeth hard as licks of fire begin to spark from his hand. Using all four limbs, Roppi pushed off the ground in a mighty pounce. The magical man held his quarterstaff up, ready to defend. But the forlarren paid him no mind as he rushed past. He flared his hand out. In the next moment, flame's burst forth from his palm, taking the shape of a scimitar. Roppi was within range of the man attacking Tsuki and swung his blade made of fire at the assailant's back.

The man saw the attack coming. Quickly, he let Tsuki go and held his sword up in a block. The two weapons clashed. The normal weapon blocked Roppi's fire blade. Roppi didn't care to be impressed. Instead he reached over the blade with his free hand. He raked his claws over the man's face. The assailant called out in pain, broke the connection between the blade, and retreated to the side of the hut—all the while holding his bleeding face.

Roppi turned to Tsuki. The blond jolted.

"Tsuki, come on!" Roppi reached his hand down to him. "We have to run!"

"B-but your gr-grotto…"

"It doesn't matter. You're what's important now."

"I—Ro-Roppi-san!" Tsuki called out quickly, looking past the raven.

Roppi quickly turned around. The magical individual had swung his quarterstaff and a sphere of flames went flying through the air at the two. Roppi turned and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. He leaped out of the way, however just a moment too late. The edge of the sphere danced across Roppi's back. The forlarren called out in pain.

"Roppi-san!"

The two fell to the ground as the fireball crashed into the hut, exploding the humble home in flames. Instantly, the area began to ignite in flames. Tsuki gasped and quickly rolled Roppi out of the way. The blond pushed himself up and looked over at Roppi's back. The beautiful pale flesh was burning, having charred under the intense heat.

The magical man held his quarterstaff up.

"Wall of Fire." He said in a low voice.

A wave of flaring fire came out of the quarterstaff. The wizard swung the wooden weapon in the direction of the two. The flames followed the staff's motion and came barreling down on Roppi and Tsuki. Tsuki gasped and attempted to tug Roppi up, but the forlarren was far too heavy and in too much pain to move. With no other options, the blond threw himself over Roppi and hugged him close to protect him. He closed his eyes tight shut and waiting for the end.

But nothing happened. For a long minute, nothing happened to the two. Tsuki looked up and his eyes stretched wide. The flames encircled Roppi and Tsuki in a perfect sphere. Tsuki looked down at Roppi to see if he was the cause. But the raven seemed too injured to cast a spell. He wasn't even able to maintain the fire sword, which had dematerialized from his hand, and his eyes were closed as he panted heavily.

'_**Did I…'**_

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, something inside Tsuki pulsed. The blonde's eyes widened for a new reason. He stared at the fire, the licks or red, orange and yellow captivating him as a feeling of nostalgia hit him. Nostalgia. Home…The flames reminded him of home. A home he had never gone to but is no less a part of him.

Instantly, pain encased Tsuki's legs, lower back, and shoulder blades. The same pain he had felt last night. This time, there was no pleasure to help it along. White hot agony encased his body. He called out in pain as revolting popping sounds started coming from his body. Roppi groaned and forced his eyes open, looking up.

"Tsu…ki…"

The blond backed away from the forlarren. His whole form was shaking as he stood on legs that weren't his own. From his knees, his shins jutted backwards behind him. Then at the ankle, they jutted forward once again. His ankles became longer. His toes became long, clawed, and bony so he was standing on feet of a beast. His toes turned a blood red while the rest of him turned a pale ashen white. Bony spines extended from his knees, turning the same blood red as his feet. He stood on legs just as monstrous as Roppi's.

From his back, a tail that was lined with spines and just as tall as Tsuki swung back and forth. At the end was a long, deadly bard that was the same shade of red as his feet and knees. Attached to his shoulder blades were red wing arches that gave home to transparent wings of an insect, criss-crossed with red veins.

The form Roppi had seen last night stood before the forlarren now. Tsuki's beautiful peach flesh had given away to the an ashen white. His green eyes were now a crimson red. He was monstrous. He was beastly. He was…

"Beautiful…" Roppi muttered.

Tsuki looked up at the Roppi, panting heavily. Without a word, the blond wrapped his arms around the forlarren. Roppi gasped as the blond wrapped one arm around his shoulder blades and the other under his rump and hugged him against his pale body. Tsuki then turned and pushed off the ground with his inhuman feet. His wings began to flap faster than the eye could see, matching the speed of any insect Roppi had seen in his time, and the two were quickly airborne.

Without any purpose other than escaping, the two flew through the burning forest. Roppi was fading in and out of consciousness throughout the flight so he wasn't sure how long they were flying for. But Roppi came to due to them crash landing. Tsuki took the brunt of the fall. The blond had tried to land on his feet but he had come in at a speed he couldn't handle. He stumbled and his feet twisted. He turned his body so Roppi fell on the blond. The two groaned in pain before finally falling still. They lied on soft grass, Tsuki staring up at the sun while Roppi was staring at the white flesh of Tsuki's chest.

Roppi groaned as he rolled over on his back off of Tsuki. He regretted that instantly and called out in pain. He rolled back on his stomach, digging his claws into the grass. He panted heavily.

"T-Tsuki…" Roppi propped himself on his elbows. "Tsuki…Are you…"

"What am I…?"

Roppi looked over at the blond. Tsukishima had his face in his hands. Roppi could see a moisture in between his fingers and hear the sobs on his voice.

"What-what have I done? What have I become? I-I'm a monster…"

Roppi pushed himself to his knees. The forlarren crawled on all four over to the blond. "Tsuki…"

"I…I did…I burnt my-my town…"

"You didn't, Tsuki." Roppi said in a soft voice. "You wouldn't do something like that."

"I-I didn't mean to. I didn't mean, I—I remember now, _hic_! I remember. The church, I went to the church that day. I-I had a crush on the new priest that had come to-to our town, _hn_! I knew it was wrong but-but I—I couldn't help f-falling in love with him. We-we kissed and the-the cleric saw us! He, _hic, hn_! The priest s-said I tempted him, th-that I was a deviant! The cleric…condemn me, _hn nngh_! I-I was—they put me to the stake! I-I was so scared! I was scared! They lit the pyre! Bu-but the fire didn't burn me…My pants were burning, _hic_, my clothes were burning but I was-wasn't! I-I don't know why! I was scared! I was scared! It was uncomfortable but it didn't burn and I didn't understand! So, I…" Tsuki fell away into sobs for a full minute. "I screamed…and the fire was pushed away from-from me! It filled the courtyard! People were burning and scre-screaming! Houses caught on-on fire! I-I-I…I burnt down my whole town! I was scared, after what I-I had done, I just r-ran…The ropes that had-had tied me to the stake bu-burnt off so I just ran away…I ran and I…I came across you. I-I-I…This is all my fault…"

"No." Roppi pressed his forehead against the top of Tsukishima's head since the blonde's head was tilted down. "It wasn't your fault. The priest lied and let you take the fall. They tried to murder you, Tsukishima. You didn't do anything wrong. You reacted, nothing else. I…the only thing I don't understand is how you grew up without knowing you were a Tiefling. I didn't think it was possible for a Tiefling to have a 'human form'…"

"…My-my mother told-told me she was a sor-sorceress. She told me that she-she had to use a sp-spell on me be-because I was si-sick. She-she said it would help my al-albinism…"

"What was the name of the spell?"

"S-Seeming or som-something like that…"

Roppi nodded. He kissed the blonde's head. "Your mother was trying to protect you. If people knew you were a Tiefling—"

"I don't even know what a Tiefling is!" Tsuki yelled before falling away into sobs.

Roppi hesitated. He didn't want to destroy Tsuki's world. Such a truth could be too much for Tsuki to take.

But the blond had a right to know…

"A Tiefling is the spawn of a human and a Devil…From the looks of you, I can say your father was probably a Bone Devil."

"B-bone…" Tsuki looked down at himself. He then chuckled dryly. "Yeah, I can see-see that…"

Tsuki put his hands on the grass as he sobbed.

"So I'm not human. I…I thought—I was raised to believe I was a human. But I'm not! I-I'm a monster…"

Roppi shooshed the crying blond. He entangled his hand into Tsuki's hair and kissed the blond locks. "You're beautiful, Tsukishima. You're perfect just the way you are."

Tsuki's eyes stretched wide. "Beau…" The blond looked up at him. "You-you think I'm beau-beautiful? L-like this?"

"Yes." Roppi cupped his hands against Tsuki's cheeks. He smiled down at him with adoration. "You're beautiful."

"But…But I'm—"

"You call me beautiful despite being a Devil-born too."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "You-you too? You're…"

"The wizard back there said it, didn't you hear? A forlarren…is the child of a Nymph and the Devil that enslaved her. I…Forlarren's are known to kill their mother's, out of spite for being born as this half fiend, half fey. Half hellish and half purity. It's a cruel existence so most forlarren's kill their Nymph mothers. I…was no different. I…killed my mother. When a Nymph dies, her grotto dies with her. I was so…overridden with guilt that I decided I'd protect this forest. My mother's grotto is further in, dead and empty, but I decided I'd protect this forest for her…But now…"

Roppi looked behind them. He could see his beloved forest from afar. Most of it was up in flames now.

"Now, I have a new purpose to live…"

"I-I'm sorry. Your forest…This is all my fault—"

"No, no, no. It's not your fault." Roppi kissed Tsuki's forehead. "It's not your fault. Those bastards…They were at fault! It's not you, it's them, Tsuki!"

Roppi pressed his forehead to Tsukishima.

"You see, Tsuki. This is why I said we were made for each other. We're both spawns of Devils, both born into purity and both cast from it. You, who called me beautiful—despite killing my own mother—accepted me and cared for me. And I want to love you with everything I have. I think, together, we can make each other happy. You and I, against this wretched world. Just the two of us." Roppi smiled lovingly. "What do you say?"

Tsuki wasn't certain. Knowing that they were both devil-born's made it feel even more wrong for the two to remain together. It felt like this relationship would only lead towards codependency and a desperate need for each other. There was little guarantee that the two of them would have a good future together.

Tsuki was certain about this. He believed this to be a truth of their relationship.

But another truth was that without each other, they would be completely and utterly alone. And regardless of their relationship, the two had been happy. Together, in that simple grotto. Hunting, bathing, and sleeping together. Tsuki felt true happiness during their time together.

And because of that, Tsuki knew what to tell the forlarren, Hachimenroppi.

"Okay…"

* * *

**And done!**

**deviant-art dot com/ ****kittycatkyla23/art/DND-Hachimenroppi-and-Tsukishima-814086682**

**(remove the hyphen and spaces)**

**So, DND info really quick!**

**-Nymphs are one of the most beautiful women of fae in DND lore. They live in fruitful grotto's within forests, oceans, and oasis's. If the Nymph dies, the grotto will die with her. Nymphs hate ugliness and evil. They are naturally seductive and draw attention from all-men, women, and monster's alike. When the Nymph finds someone who fits her tastes of beauty, she will kidnap that individual back to her grotto. A Nymph's kiss erase the memories of the person she kissed for 24 hours. The only thing the victim will know or care about is the Nymph. Due to this, men and women have disappeared for years on end without knowing they had been gone for that long. Nymphs have been known to let their victims go when they get bored of them, but more-than-likely, a victim will escape because they snapped out of the Nymph's trance and ran away from her-the Nymph usually won't pursue since it's too much effort.**

**-Forlarren's are a spawn of a Nymph and the Devil that enslaved her. Most Nymph's die during birthing, but if they survive, some Nymph's will try to raise their child in a loving environment. But the Devil side will usually come out in a form of murderous resentment for being born as a half-corrupt, half-pure monstrosity. Forlarren's are predominantly female (But I tweeked that for stories sake). Forlarren's inherit very little from their Fey Mother's, especially in magical abilities (but again, tweeked that for the stories sake) but are able to develop some powers from their devilish fathers. The most common ability is heat metal, but some forlarren's can have chill metal, flame blade, flaming sphere, gust of wind, summon swarm, or warp wood. The forlarren has one weakness and that is remorse, in which whenever a forlarren kills a living creature, it has to make a Will save and if it fails the save, the forlarren will be overwhelmed with remorse and may attempt to join the party to make up for their wrongdoing. (Forlarren, NPC only, Pathfinder)**

**-Tiefling's are the spawn of a human and any Devil of the player's choosing. (Devils and Demons are not the same thing in DND.) Tiefling's will take after their father, usually from birth but sometimes the fiendish properties can spark during their teen ears (It's usually up to the DM). Almost all Tieflings, regardless of their sired Father, have Hellish Resistance-which is resistance to fire damage-in addition to the resistance they inherited from their father (ex: bone devil tieflings are fire and poison resistant)(Usually, if the stats say the devil is immune to something, the tiefling is resistant to that something, but that's up the DM).**

**-Bone Devil's are usually considered the foot soldier's of the Devil races. Their main concern is promotion, to try and rise up the ranks on the social cast of Hell. Because of this, they rank pretty low on the player's favorite lists. Nothing truly noteworthy about them.  
**

**-Alright, so I'm not going to get into the spells cuz those are tedious and pretty self explanatory with the descriptions given. (Tsuki was using the Shield spell and Wall of Force spell).  
**

**So, this story came about because I found the forlarren on pathfinder and instantly thought, that's so Roppi. I tweeked some of the rules of the forlarren to fit. I also tweeked the rules of the Seeming spell to fit as well. Some of the information I have can be cross referenced because I've had a few DM's have different rules for the same set up. If something doesn't add up with online sources, that's because the DM who taught me was either using the book or a different online source, so things get scewy. I decided to make Tsuki a bone devil tiefling because despite how low they are on the cast system, they're really cool design-wise and I fell in love with the red and white aesthetic of them. Red and white are Tsuki's colors so it just fit, in my opinion.**

**It's not really important but Roppi comes from a Horned Devil, which is why he looks more like a traditional Tiefling. His Nymph heritage helped give him a human appearance.**

**This is a simple story about broken love, but I hope it fits well. Thanks for reading~! Don't forget to comment, favorite and all that stuff. Hope to see you in the next one! **

**KCK**


End file.
